heartsofironfandomcom-20200213-history
Afghanistan
Afghanistan is a country. Located in Central Asia bordering Persia, the Soviet Union, and the United Kingdom, it is poor economically and militarily. General Afghanistan is a nation consisting of four provinces (Kabul, Kandahar, Herat, and Feyzabad. These constitute the area of Afghanistan, though the region of Afghanistan also includes the province Chardzhou which is part of the Turkmenistan area in the Soviet Union. Afghanistan borders Persia to the west, the Soviet Union to the north, and the United Kingdom owned Pakistan to the south and east. To the extreme east, there is a small mountain border between the Feyzabad province and the country of Sinkiang. 1936 Situation Government Afghanistan is a Fascist nation under Muhammed Zahir. His head of government is the Happy Amateur, Muhammed Hashim. Both are a drain on the Afghan economy, small as it is. The Foreign Minister is Haji Faiz Muhammed Zikeria, an Ideological Crusader who will have little use. The Armaments Minister is the Laissez-Faire Capitalist Abdul Majid Zabuli, while security is ineptly handled by Muhammed Hashim. Intelligence is under leadership of a Dismal Enigma Shah Majmud Ghazi. The General Staff and Army are run by Mohammed Daoud, a proponent of small unit tactics and elastic defense. Policies of Afghanistan are isolationist and fairly non-militaristic. For a Fascist nation, she has relatively open society and markets. Internationally, Afghanistan has neither strong friends nor enemies. While she suffers the enmity of most of the world's democracies, it is not strongly held, generally amounting to a cold shoulder diplomatically. The country's best relations are with Italy, Saudi Arabia, and Turkey. Afghanistan is signatory to non-aggression pacts with the Soviet Union, Turkey, and Persia, and her independence is guaranteed by the Soviet Union and United Kingdom. Afghanistan starts with no intelligence network. Economy Afghanistan begins with a base IC of 6 (effectively closer to 5) and stockpiles of energy and metal of 1,000 each as well as 500 each of rares, oil, and supplies. She has 10 money and 110 manpower as well with a national transport capacity of 10. Energy production is at 19 with a usage of 8, metal is produced at a rate of 6 with a usage of 4, rare materials are produced at a rate of 3 with usage of 2, and oil is neither produced nor used, providing surpluses of rare materials, though no trades are active. Technology Afghanistan can support only a single research team. Only one tech team is available in the standard setup, the Khurd Zabitan Staff College. Afghan technology is well behind most nations, with the only completed ones being Great War Infantry, Great War Cavalry, Basic Armored Car, and Great War Light Artillery. Military The Afghan military consists of 7 divisions. Most are understrength to start 1936. * Royal Afghani Army at Kabul ** Royal Guard Infantry Division ** Faizabad Militia Division ** Ghazni Militia Division * Herat Army at Kabul ** Herat Cavalry Division ** Herat Militia Division * Kandahar Army at Kandahar ** Jalalabad Militia Division ** Kandahar Militia Division 1938 situation Technology Technology improvements from 1936 are primarily in doctrine as Afghanistan adds Mobility Focus and Human Wave Doctrine. In addition, their Interwar Fighter, the Hawker Hind is developed. Military The military is in the same state as in 1936, but with some rearrangement, with the Herat Army moving to Kandahar, and the Kandahar Army to Herat. 1939 situation Government The government has become less right-wing, switching its ideology to Paternal Autocrat. Mohammed Daoud now is the Foreign Minister while Asadullah Seraj Khan has taken over as Minister of Armaments and Chief of the Army. Ali Muhammed Khan, an Efficient Sociopath, is Minister of Security, while the Head of Military Intelligence is Carlo Enrico Barduzzi, a Political Specialist. The Chief of Staff is Wazir Akbar Khan, a Fortification Proponent, and Muhammed Zahir has taken direct command of the Air Force as an Army Aviation Proponent. Afghanistan maintains its non-aggression pacts with Persia and Turkey, but has added one with Iraq, while the one with the Soviet Union has elapsed. The Soviet Union is the only country to guarantee Afghan independence. Internationally, opinions are even less strongly held than in the past in most countries. Afghanistan's warmest relations remain with Italy, Saudi Arabia, and Turkey, while her relationship with the United Kingdom is the most strained, though hardly hostile. 1941 situation Government By 1941, some further changes had been made. Massimo Pilotti is the new Minister of Armaments, though his Theoretical Scientist personality is unlikely to be of much use in Afghanistan. Muhammed Zahir has assumed the Minister of Security position as a Man of the People while Ali Muhammed Khan has switched to the Head of Military Intelligence as a Naval Intelligence Specialist. Afghan international agreements have been reduced to a single non-aggression pact with Turkey. 1944 situation Technology Afghanistan has many improvements, having completed the Improved Infantry Division, Basic Mountain Division, and Semi-Motorized Cavalry Division as well as Rear Area Supply Dumps for logistics. As for armor,and breddels Afghanistan can employ Improved Light Tanks and Basic Medium Tanks as well as Improved Armored Cars. Artillery is upgraded with Basic Field Artillery, Basic Anti-Tank Artillery, Basic Static Anti-Air Artillery, and Improved Anti-Air Brigades all complete. Aircraft have been improved with the completion of Basic Tactical Bombers and Basic Interceptors. Industrial technology improvements include Basic Machine Tools and Advanced Construction Engineering as well as Modern Agriculture and Improved Oil Refining. Army doctrine has improved with development of a Large Front Doctrine and Great War Hospital System. Air doctrine has begun with development of an Air Superiority Doctrine and Flying Circus Doctrine. Military The military is significantly upgraded in 1944 with all units starting Kabul: * Mixed Army with 7 Infantry Divisions * Central Army with 4 Infantry Divisions * Southern Army with 3 Infantry Divisions and 1 Cavalry Division All Infantry is 1936 standard, and Cavalry is Class II. Category:Countries